Valentine 2: Always and Forever
by CamaCorp2027
Summary: Two years have past since Alvin and Theodore began their secret love, but that had only been the start of their trouble. Now they have to hide their love from everyone, including their father. But one night, it may have been too late...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yes I am writing a sequal to "My Valentine". I'm kinda stuck with other stuff, so I thought I'd do this in a meantime.**

**So this story is graphic and puts Alvin and Theodore in a romantic relationship, so just be warned. This will be set in the CGI universe two years after my previous story. And if you haven't read the first one, please read it and come back to this one.**

**But please read, enjoy and review this sequal to my most popular story!**

**/ / / / / / / /**

Chapter 1

"... And with that, the Chipmuks and Chippetes have just finished the last song of their comeback tour!" A blonde female newsreporter said with a smile as she stood in front of a stadium building, a large sign that read 'Alvin and the Chipmunks: We're Back!' flashing behind her. She moved aside as masses of fans exited the performance. "That's right! For those who don't know, famed singing rodent group Alvin and the Chipmunks had seemed to have left the music industry for good about two years ago. Tabloid papers had speculated that a violent conflict between band members Alvin and Brittany Seville had been the cause for such a sudden hiatus, Alvin being left with a nasty scar across his eye and Brittany commiting herself to a mental institution. Many even say both chipmunks nearly lost their lives in the conflict. Things may still be tense even after two whole years however, since Brittany was a no-show during tonights concert. But fans still hold out hope for the two, hoping the incident will be distant memory and the couple will move on from what the fans call 'A slight bump' in their relationship. Reporting for Channel Six Entertainment News, I'm Mary Hall, wishing you all a good night."

Alvin and Theodore sighed in relief as they exited the stage, the younger and chubbier one loosening his tie to relax a little more. After ensuring they were out anyone's line of sight, both males intertwined their paws and tails as they walked to their changing rooms.

Neither could beleive two years had come and gone since the start of their secret intimancy. Two years starting on Valentines Day. Two years since Theodore had been badly injuired and Alvin had nearly lost his life at the hands of his ex-girlfriend. All because they shared a forbidden love. Not one of the two brothers dared to even re-imagine those events.

It had been so difficult to hide their relationship from the public, being that they were celebrities. Alvin was forced to pretend that he and Brittany were reconciling from their past drama and Theodore had to conjur a false love with Jeanette just to mask what was really going on. Being in a homosexual relationship was bad enough to the public to begin with, but to also be an incestous relationship would ruin them for the rest of their lives. They even had to keep their human father from discovering them, for fear of how he may react to such a situation. Everything about their love had to be kept secret, even in their private lives.

As both walked into the changing room to dress back into their casual clothes, Alvin gave a lazy push to the door, barely closing it a leaving it slightly open. He smiled small as Theodore un-buttoned his green shirt, revealing his bare plump figure underneath. Theodore blushed as he heard Alvin give a quite catcall, but still looked back as Alvin changed back into his favorite hoodie, examining his eldest brother's body before the red fabric covered it.

"See something you like?" Alvin winked at Theodore, who just blushed deeper.

"As always Alvin..." Theodore giggled as he attempted to hide his rosiness by turning completely around.

But just after he himself had gotten down to his bare fur, Theodore yelped as Alvin snuck behind him and grabbed him by the waist. Both chipmunks were in a laughing fit as Alvin spun his little brother around. The brothers held each other close as Theodore was let down.

"You're such a cutie!" Alvin smiled as he pinched one of Theodore's cheeks, his little brother playfully pushing away.

"And your sexy!" Theodore shot back as he pounced Alvin and knocked him to the ground.

Meanwhile outside, a young woman snuck around the backstage. She was journalist, known by her peers as Brooklyn Thompson. She was a twenty-something year old brown-haired writer, who loved to be the first to report any sort of scandel or controversy on popular celebrities. And usually, she was the first. Alot of her fellow journalist claimed that she could literally smell big news in the entertainment industry and that all she cared about was the story that would put her on the map. And here at the concert of one of the worlds most popular bands, there was something brewing that was ready to explode to the entire media. And that thing is whats going to make her known to the world.

Most of the crew had already gone home upon Brooklyn's arrival, so she was free to explore the backstage. Instincts guided her towards the changing rooms, where she slowed her pace to an undectecable tip-toe seeing one door opened and light leaking from it. Her interest peaked as she heared high-pitched voices escaping from the room, becoming more and more clear as she got closer.

"I love you so much Alvin..." Theodore whispered as both picked themselevs up off of the floor and resumed their hug, smiling as he nuzzled Alvin's chest.

"I love you too Theodore..." Alvin smiled back as he brushed Theodore's hair with his paw. "I want us to be together for the rest of our lives. That's why I wanted to ask you something..."

"What is it?" Theodore asked as he looked into his brother's amber eyes.

Alvin said nothing as he sneakly reached into his hoodie pocket and pulled out a small object. Theodre raised an eyebrow as he felt something slide onto his tiny finger. His confusion however quickly transformed as he looked down at his paw, seeing a simple silver ring wrapped around one of his fingers.

"A-A-Are you...?" Theodore began stuttering as tears leaked from his eyes. "Y-You w-w-want to be...?"

Alvin simply nodded with a grin before feeling the full weight of his youngest brother jump onto him, repeating the same word over and over again as tears of joy rolled down his face.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Theodore cried in sheer happiness as Alvin put him down, crushing his brother into a hug. This had honestly juat become that greatest night of his life. "I will marry you!"

"It's been two years." Alvin sighed as his own tears leaked from his eyes. "I think we're ready for this."

"I'm ready for anything." Theodore smiled as he kissed Alvin. "As long as I'm with you."

Outside, Brooklyn's eyes widened as she heard the entire event. Did she just hear Theodore of the Chipmunks accepting a marriage proposal? From his older brother? The girl shook the shock from her head as she preped her camera, positioning it to look directly at the two chipmunks inside without being seen by either.

Oblivious to the human girl just outside of their room, Alvin and Theodore looked into each others eyes again before their lips made contact once again. The simple kiss became more and more intimate as their tounges danced with one another, Theodore already feeling his member slowly becoming stiff and losing himself in the moment as he rubbed Alvin's chest from under his red hoodie.

As soon as the kiss reached its peak, Brooklyn snapped her photo of the two rodents, being lucky that the light in the room made using a flash unneeded. She snuck away as quickly as she could and bolted out of the performance area to her white van parked outside, her co-woker and lover in the drivers seat.

"Zach! I got it!" Brooklyn called out as she ran to her male peer who was sitting in the vehical. "Start the van!"

"Got bloody what?" The blonde male spoke in a thick British accent that he shared with Brooklyn, raising an eyebrow as he did what she asked of him.

"The story of the fucking century!" Brooklyn smiled as she hopped into the passanger seat and buckled herself in. She pulled out her camera and switched the screen to the photo she just captured. "This is big news!"

"Whoa..." Zach's mouth hung open as he gazed at the picture. "Aren't they...?"

"Brothers?" Brooklyn finished. "Yep. This is going to be the one that'll put us on the map! Imagine, we're the ones that found out that Alvin and Theodore Seville are not only both homosexuals, but are in love with each other. And from the looks of that ring, they want to get married too."

"What a couple of sick freaks." Zach chuckled as their van drove off. "What's the public going to think, since all of their fans are pratically kids? I think the whole fanbase is going to be outraged at this."

"Tell me about it. The little fat one has a boner, but we can censor that out. It'll make this story all the more valid." Brooklyn added before their vehichle disappeared into the darkness of the night. "But this will get us the attention we deserve. And aside from that, little else matters to us."

/ / / / / /

Back with the intimate brothers, Alvin began using his tounge to lick around Theodore's tailhole, making his little brother moan in bliss. He soon came back up and began suckeling the tip of his shaft, Theodore feeling like he could explode as any given moment. That time soon came as the pudgy chipmunk let go, Alvin swallowing every drop of semen that exited his brother's trembling member.

"You ready?" Alvin asked as he positioned himself and spread Theodore's legs apart.

Theodore nodded as he felt his older brother's shaft poke at his hole, shuddering in pleasure as the tool slid gently inside of him. His ecstasy only increased as Alvin began thrusting in and out of him, every push earning another moan of apporval. Unable to take it anymore, Theodore bit his lip as his warm seed released again and splashed the two chipmunks.

"A-A-Alvin..." Theodore repeated as his bottom was being pounded, Alvin not even close to his climax.

After several minutes, Alvin bit down on Theodore's shoulder as he made a final deep thrust and released himself into his brother's tailhole, unexpectantly making Theodore climax a third time. Both collapsed to the floor, cuddling in their afterglow.

"I love you Alvin..." Theodore smiled as Alvin laid on top of him. "I promise to love you always and for the rest of our lives."

"And I promise to love you the rest of our lives and always Theodore..." Alvin whispered as both cuddled.

"And nothing will drive us apart..." Both said in unison as their tails intertwined and their paws held one another tightly, the silver ring shining brightly in the midst of their love.

Now, if only things would stay that way. If only...

**A/N: Alrighty, done with the first chapter! So who's this Brooklyn character? Is Alvin and Theodore's secret in danger of getting out to the world? Is a ring a strong enough bond? Stay tuned and find out!**

**Yea I know I already started with the sex, but this story will focus more on the drama of their relationship, I promise.**

**A few disclaimers, I know that incestous couples can't get married, but their talking chipmunks. I don't think their marriage would be valid anyway. And Brooklyn is probably unrealistic in terms of how she caught Alvin and Theodore, but just go along with it.**

**And question for the reveiwers: Should Brittany come back? If so, should she come back for revenge or forgivness?**

**Anyway, that's all for now. So please reveiw and tell me what you think!**

**Peace out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Nothing much to say except to please read, enjoy, and review!**

Chapter 2

Brooklyn sighed as she worked on her computer, using Photoshop to remove the exposed chipmunk genitalia from the image she had captured the night before. Simply blurring it out wouldn't pass for censorship, so she was forced to find a way to make the photo appropriate for anyone that may see it. Fortunatly, she had a gift for editing images, so the job was relativaly easy but time consuming all the same. The journalist turned around in her chair as she heard Zach yawn as he entered the room.

"You still working on that love?" Zach asked.

"Yea," Brooklyn sighed. "Thank God for Photoshop huh?"

Zach nodded as he sat next to his girlfriend, kissing her forehead.

"I'm still getting used to this picture..." Brooklyn said as she saved her work and minimized the page, returning to the uncensored version. "Something has to fucked up here."

"You know, I have a theory-" Zach started.

"No theories dear." Brooklyn interjected. "As much as I would love to hear it, the media wants the truth. We can't go on theories."

"Well then how about this?" Zach said as he took control of the computer and typed into an online search engine.

"What are doing?" Brooklyn raised an eyebrow as her boyfriend pulled up a page belonging to the local insane asylum.

"Those freaks aren't going to admit to anything." Zach chuckled. "But hey, thank God for thrid-parties huh?"

"Are you thinking...?" Brooklyn trailed as she thought.

"Yes I am. We'll arrange an interveiw with Ms. Brittany Seville. She's a witness to everything." Zach explained. "She oughta spill the beans."

"As always love, you never fail to surprise me." Brooklyn smiled as she copied down the address of the asylum. "Absoulutly brilliant..."

/ / / / / / / / / / /

That night at the Seville home, Alvin, Theodore, and Jeanette sat around the kitchen table. They each had their own can if soda and shared a large bag of potato chips. Ever since the events of two years ago, the three chipmunks had become closer than ever before. This was one of the many things they together now.

"I can't remeber the last time I consumed this much sugar." Jeanette giggled as she at a chip. "But it's relaxing."

"They call it comfort food for a reason Jean." Alvin chuckled at Jeanette.

"Oh I never told you guys." Jeanette started after she drank some soda. "Simon and I figuired out what that spider back on the island was. Turns out it wasn't what we thought it was."

"What did you guys think it was?" Theodore asked curiosly.

"We mistaked it for a Bannna Spider, one of the most deadly in the world." Jeanette explained. "If had been one, Simon wouldn't have come back home with us. It's toxins would've killed him in hours. He'd undergo paralysis, his breathing would've become harder and he would eventualy die of asphixiation. We're still researching what exactly bit Simon."

"Huh, dodged a bullet there." Alvin sighed as he ate a bit more. "That would've been really hard to explain to Dave."

"I think we should slow up on this stuff." Theodore said after a short silence as he looked inside the now empty bag. "You're already getting a bit chunky Alvie."

"No I'm not!" Alvin exclaimed, though his defense was proven wrong as his boyfriend poked his soft belly and confirmed the increase of weight.

"Yea you are." Theodore giggled as he gave Alvin a kiss on the cheek.

"Well, that just means your happy." Jeanette chuckled a bit. "Usually when an individual is comfortable with where their life is at, they tend to actually gain weight."

"Well I'm going to need to shed this before the big day." Alvin sighed as he lifted his hoodie up and examined his own body.

"Big day?" Jeanette became curious almost instantly.

"Well, we weren't going tell anyone yet but..." Theodore smiled as he showed the silver ring on his finger. "Alvin and I are getting married!"

"Oh my God, congrats you two!" Jeanette nearly shreiked with joy. "When are you guys making it official?"

"We're planning on summer, not sure when yet." Alvin blushed as he held Theodore's paw.

"Well tell me when so I can show up." Jeanette smiled.

"Definitely Jean." Theodore nodded with a smile.

The three contiued their conversation as they finished their drinks and threw out their trash. After the kitchen was picked up and cleaned, the three made their way to bed. Jeanette waved goodnight as she walked into the room she shared with her sisters. The boys slept together in Theodore's bed in their room.

Both chipmunks cuddled in their sleepwear as they laid down, staying silent as they each drifted off to sleep.

_**(Dream Sequence.)**_

_Theodore opened his eyes to the veiw of a beutiful meadow, flowers of all shapes colors scattered throughout below a clear blue sky. Oddly he stood in nothing except his blonde fur, feeling the breeze caress his body as it lighlty blew around. Staring out into the distance, he saw the smiling figure of Alvin who was as bare as Theodore was. _

_His eyes glowing in happiness, Theodore began walking towards his mate who extended his arms for a hug. He found his pace increasing to a soft sprint the closer he got to Alvin. The colors around him brightend more and more as Theodore put out his arms to embrace his older brother._

_But just as he was within reaching distance of Alvin, a sudden force snatched his left arm and stopped him in his tracks. That same force grabbed Alvin's right arm. Both chipmunks reached for each others paws with their free arms, coming so close but just far enough to never touch. The force pulled the two in opposite directions, Theodore's face showing desperation as he tried to free himself._

_The beauty of the meadow deteriorated the further the two were pulled from each other, the colorful flowers dying and turning to dust as the sky grew darker and darker. Theodore screamed for Alvin as loud as he could, but his voice became imprisoned and silenced. Tears flowed down his face as the darkness consumed the entire scene and a loud BANG! sound rang through his ears._

_**(End Dream)**_

Theodore jolted up in his sleep as he awoke from his horrible dream, sweat drenching his fur as his green eyes darted around the room. His heavy breathing calmed as reality set in, confirming the experince was nothing but a nightmare. Alvin was still fast asleep next to him, mumbling to himself as his own dream carried on.

Theodore spent the rest of the night lying in the bed with wide eyes, unable to fall back asleep. That dream was so realistic and vivid. What could it have meant?

The pudgy chipmunk wasn't sure what to think about the dream, but had a feeling that he'd need to figure it out soon. For the sake of his own sanity.

/ / / / / / / / /

Brittany Seville growled as she heard a light knock on the door to her room. It usually meant she had a visitor of some sorts. And she hated being visited at the asylum. It made her feel like she was some sort of freak show everyone came to laugh at while on the other side of the cage.

"Ms. Seville, you have visitors." The female nurse called from the outside with as nice of a voice that she could produce.

"Tell them to take hike!" Brittany snapped. "Freak Show's closed for the day."

"They're journalist Ms. Seville." The nurse explained, her fustration with the Chipette's snappy adititude griwing quickly.

"Tell them to hop of a cliff then, I don't speak to press." Brittany growled.

"They said they were interested in the incident with you and Alvin Seville two years ago." The nurse added.

Brittany's ears perked as the nuse mentioned that small detail. She knew deep in her heart an opprotunity was presenting itslef. Her chance to get back at Alvin and Theodore. Especialy Theodore. For reducing her from a beautiful celebrity that had everthing she could possibly want to little more than an insane rodent among even more insane humans. And it was all _his _fault.

"Fine." Brittany sighed as she opened the door was followed the nurse to the visiting area. "I'll make one exception."

"Ms. Seville!" A brown haired woman said excitedly in a thick British accent, another blonde male human sitting next to her at the table in the visiting room.

"That's me..." Brittany sighed as she jumped onto the counter.

"My name is Brooklyn Thompson." The woman introduced herself an then motioned to the male. "And this is my partner Zach."

"Nice to meet you both." Brittany said as she shook their hands. "What do you guys want from me?"

"We'd like some inside information on this." Brooklyn smirked as she slid the censored picture to Brittany who examined it. "We understand you had a conflict with Alvin Seville some time ago. Was this a part of it?"

"Yes... a very huge part." Brittany sighed as she returned the photo.

"If you don't mind, can you tell us exactly what happend during that time?" Zach asked the chipette.

"Well all I can say is I feel so bad for Theodore..." Brittany began her story. "He's messed up."

"What do you mean?" Brooklyn asked as she prepared to take notes.

"Well, it all started around Valentine's Day two years ago..." Brittany began, knowing the story she would tell would ruin those two forever.

_**(Graphic Imaginary Sequence, skip to next bolded words is you wish to.)**_

_Brittany stirred in her sleep, her eyes fluttering open to see the dark room around her. For a while, the pink clad chipmunk simply stared at the ceiling before rolling out of bed. She made sure to be as silent as possible as to not wake her sisters when she exited the room._

_Deciding she needed a glass of water, the female made her way to the kitchen. But just as she passed the boys' room, Brittany stopped as she heard voices leak from inside. Upon closer inspection, she saw the door was partially opened. Her curiosity getting the best of her, Brittany looked inside of the room. She gasped quitely as she saw Theodore laying on his bed, Alvin pinning him down in place._

_"A-Alvin, please don't..." Theodore whimpered helplessly._

_"I just want to prove that I love you little bro..." Alvin whispered back lovingly. "It may hurt at first, but I promise it'll feel good."_

_"B-But..." Theodore stammered again._

_"Shhh..." Alvin smiled at Theodore. "I'm only doing this because I love you..."_

_Brittany's eyes widened as she saw Alvin begin to thrust, hearing Theodore silently cry and beg for his older brother to stop. The chipette turned around quickly and bolted for her room. _

_As she sat in her bed, the image of what she just witnessed plauged her mind. The youngest of their family was being victimized by his older brother..._

_**(Scene Over.)**_

"... It went on for awhile." Brittany finished. "Alvin warped his mind to think that what he was doing was an act love. Poor Theodore doesn't know what real love is..."

Brooklyn and Zach stayed silent out of pure shock. Sure they were expecting to hear big news, but nothing like this. It made sense in their minds now why the two brothers were caught kissing. The younger one had a tampered brain that the older one took advantage of. Theodore was living with a warped sense of love. Sadly however, neither journalist was aware that the story was anyhing but true. And it wasn't likely that they would find out soon.

"We got into a fight about it and it turned physical." Brittany added. "He cut my arms with his claws and I cut his eye with a shard of glass. But afterward he said I attacked him and that I was insane. Our father made me commit myself here."

"Well, thank you Ms. Seville." Brooklyn cleared her throat as she and Zach stood up. "We'll get this story out as soon as we can. I promise."

"If not for me," Brittany started as false tears trickled down her face. "Then do it for my baby brother. Theo deserves more than this..."

Brooklyn took a deep breath as she opened her car door. That story hit a cord in her and got her emotional. She had to make sure this whole thing got out. And nothing was going to keep her from doing it.

Brittany meanwhile smirked to herself and wiped away her fake tears. She only had one thought on her mind at the moment.

_Oldest trick in the book..._

**A/N: Done with Chapie 2! Brittany's back and now she's out for revenge. And she doesn't even need to leave the asylum to ruin Alvin and Theodore's lives.**

**Anyway please review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Peace out!**

**P.S.- Fun fact. The spider Simon identifies in _Chipwrecked _is actually the Bananna spider of South America. It's one of the most toxic spiders in the world and it's bite is almost always fatal. Simon calls it by its binomial name, so it just sounds like something the writers made up. And its poision doesn't even have any of the effects Simon describes in the movie. Just thought that was kinda interesting.**


End file.
